


Starożytność

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Great Sphinx of Giza, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, to nie wina Sama że jest ofiarą losu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam naprawdę nie chciał!Tekst na temat nr 75 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, zastał tam załamanego Sama i Lucyfera na skraju histerii spowodowanej śmiechem.

— A tym co? — spytał obserwującego to w ciszy Castiela. Anioł pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Przyszedłem pół godziny temu i już ich tak zastałem.

Dobra, to było niepokojące. Nalał więc sobie kawy i usiadł obok przyjaciela, wpatrując się w brata.

— Sammy? Co się stało?

— Lucyfer zabrał mnie w przeszłość… Um… Tak jakby to przeze mnie Sfinks nie ma nosa.

— Namieszałeś w przeszłości?! Czeka nas kolejny Titanic?

Lucyfer pokręcił głową i oddychając ciężko powiedział:

— Nie, nie namieszał, żadnej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Ale… Chcielibyście to widzieć!


End file.
